Instructions per second
Instructions per second (IPS) is a measure of a computer's processor speed. Many reported IPS values have represented "peak" execution rates on artificial instruction sequences with few branches, whereas realistic workloads typically lead to significantly lower IPS values. Memory hierarchy also greatly affects processor performance, an issue barely considered in IPS calculations. Because of these problems, synthetic benchmarks such as Dhrystone are now generally used to estimate computer performance in commonly used applications, and raw IPS has fallen into disuse. The term is commonly used in association with a numeric value such as thousand instructions per second (TIPS), million instructions per second (MIPS), and billion instructions per second (GIPS). Thousand instructions per second (kIPS) Before standard benchmarks were available, average speed rating of computers was based on calculations for a mix of instructions with the results given in kilo Instructions Per Second (kIPS). The thousand instructions per second (kIPS) unit is rarely used today, as most current microprocessors can execute at least a million instructions per second. Millions of instructions per second (MIPS) The speed of a given CPU depends on many factors, such as the type of instructions being executed, the execution order and the presence of branch instructions (problematic in CPU pipelines). CPU instruction rates are different from clock frequencies, usually reported in Hz, as each instruction may require several clock cycles to complete or the processor may be capable of executing multiple independent instructions simultaneously. MIPS can be useful when comparing performance between processors made with similar architecture (e.g. Microchip branded microcontrollers). They are difficult to compare between differing CPU architectures. For this reason, MIPS has become not a measure of instruction execution speed, but task performance speed compared to a reference. In the late 1970s, minicomputer performance was compared using VAX MIPS, where computers were measured on a task and their performance rated against the VAX 11/780 that was marketed as a 1 MIPS machine. (The measure was also known as the VAX Unit of Performance or VUP.) This was chosen because the 11/780 was roughly equivalent in performance to an IBM System/370 model 158-3, which was commonly accepted in the computing industry as running at 1 MIPS. Many minicomputer performance claims were based on the Fortran version of the Whetstone benchmark, giving Millions of Whetstone Instructions Per Second (MWIPS). The VAX 11/780 with FPA (1977) runs at 1.02 MWIPS. Effective MIPS speeds are highly dependent on the programming language used. The Whetstone Report has a table showing MWIPS speeds of PCs via early interpreters and compilers up to modern languages. The first PC compiler was for BASIC (1982) when a 4.8 MHz 8088/87 CPU obtained 0.01 MWIPS. Results on a 2.4 GHz Intel Core 2 Duo (1 CPU 2007) vary from 9.7 MWIPS using BASIC Interpreter, 59 MWIPS via BASIC Compiler, 347 MWIPS using 1987 Fortran, 1,534 MWIPS through HTML/Java to 2,403 MWIPS using a modern C/C++ compiler. For the most early 8-bit and 16-bit microprocessors, performance was measured in thousand instructions per second (1 kIPS = 0.001 MIPS). zMIPS refers to the MIPS measure used internally by IBM to rate its mainframe servers (zSeries, IBM System z9, and IBM System z10). Weighted million operations per second (WMOPS) is a similar measurement, used for audio codecs. Timeline of instructions per second Note: Bold highlight indicates the next step-up in terms of the highest known MIPS figures of their time. Historic data * Computer Speeds From Instruction Mixes pre-1960 to 1971 (kIPS 175 systems) * Computer Speed Claims 1980 to 1996 (MIPS >2000 systems) * PC CPU Performance Comparisons %MIPS/MHz See also * FLOPS - floating-point operations per second * Benchmark (computing) * BogoMips (measurement of CPU speed made by the Linux kernel) * Cycles per instruction * Dhrystone (benchmark) - DMIPS integer benchmark * Whetstone (benchmark) - floating-point benchmark * Instructions per cycle * Million service units (MSU) * Orders of magnitude (computing) * Performance per watt References Category:Units of frequency Category:Computer performance